1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method and a memory medium therefor, and more particularly to a print control apparatus, a print control method and a memory medium therefor adapted, in the printing in a system provided with an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a printer, in case where the printing sheets are mixed in direction or in size within a same document, or in case of enlarged or reduced printing in the above-mentioned system.
2. Related Background Art
In the printing operation with a printer, there is conventionally known a technology, instead of printing the print data of a page on a sheet, of printing the print data of plural pages on a sheet in a reduced manner. Such printing, called N-page printing or N-up printing, is used in various applications such as test printing of a document for editing or layout confirmation, a case of reducing the number of output sheets, or a case of varying the print format such as the font size or layout.
Also in case of enlarged or reduced printing with such conventional system, it has been customary to enlarge or reduce the print data by operating the resolution on a host computer or in the printing device itself if it has such function.
However the conventional technology mentioned above has been associated with the following drawbacks. The conventional N-page printing assumes printing of a document in which all the pages have a same size and a same direction. For this reason, in printing a document of N pages including plural page sizes or plural directions, the sheet is discharged, without printing of N pages, at a point of the change in the page size.
The N-page printing may also be realized without such interim sheet discharge, but, in such case, the print data may overflow from the print area by the change in the page size.
Also in the enlarged or reduced printing in such conventional system, as it has been customary to enlarge or reduce the print data by operating the resolution on a host computer or in the printing device itself if it has such function, the output format of the document may vary in the former case as the print data are reconstructed by the application with the resolution thereof.
Also in the latter case, the enlarged or reduced printing is not possible unless the printing device itself has the above-mentioned function.
Furthermore, the conventional system is not designed to print in a proper position of the sheet in the enlarged or reduced printing. Furthermore, in case the conventional system has a function of printing plural logic pages (pages processed in the application) on a single physical page (actually outputted page), such function-is not so designed as to print the print data in an exactly symmetrical position in the horizontal and vertical directions of the sheet.